


Summer Romance

by everchanginginks



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post Season/Series 04, Romance, Slow Build, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchanginginks/pseuds/everchanginginks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes back to Lima for a summer vacation away from his busy life in New York City and gets reunited with his friends. No matter how exciting the city is, there is something incredibly soothing with the quietness of his home, his father's embrace and the smiles and laughter of familiar company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The welcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintertigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertigress/gifts).



> This is a collection of drabbles written for the June Drabble Fortnight over at [Puckurt@Livejournal](puckurt.livejournal.com). Click [here](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/tag/puckurt%20drabble%20fortnight) to check out all the other amazing drabbles.

When Kurt returned to Lima, Ohio in early July, he had not expected to be welcomed by a heat wave. It hit him like a wall once he stepped out of the airport lugging his bags with one hand and fiddling with his phone with the other, making him gasp in surprise. Holy _shit._

He seriously considered hurrying back into the air-conditioned building while trying to get ahold of his father when a familiar purring of a car engine reached his ears. He looked up in time to see his beloved Navigator come to a screeching halt about fifty feet ahead of him. Lips parted in shock (or maybe horror? he wasn't sure), he watched the doors to both the driver and passenger seat getting kicked open almost simultaneously. 

"Little bro!" Finn called out, emerging from the driver's seat, his grin so ridiculously wide it looked like it was going to split his face in half.

Kurt did not have time to reply before Puck ducked his head out of the vehicle too, sporting an equally infectious smile.

"Whaddup, my boy!"

Kurt could not help the excited giggle which escaped him once Finn rounded the car and came jogging to meet him. Kurt abandoned his bags in favor of throwing himself around his brother’s neck. Finn laughed, wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and hugged him tight enough for his feet to lift from the ground.

"Finn! What are you guys doing here, I thought dad-"

"Mr. H's totally busy with your surprise welcome home party," Puck explained as he came up beside them.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed, letting go of Kurt with wide eyes as he turned to Puck. "It was supposed to be a surprise, you know, that's why you call it a _surprise party…"_

"What, like he was gonna buy that crappy excuse you guys came up with anyway," Puck defended himself with a snort. "Unlike your family, I don't underestimate your genius."

"Nice to see you too, Puck," Kurt smiled.

"What the hell, man, come give the Puckmeister some sugar!" Puck threw his arms out and Kurt soon found himself engulfed in yet another tight embrace.

It was good to be home.


	2. The drive back home

"Dude, aren't you like dying in all those clothes?" Puck asked once Kurt's bags were placed into the trunk of the car and Puck had been exiled to the backseat.

 _"Yes,"_ Kurt admitted behind the steering wheel, because despite being tired from his flight, he wouldn’t let Finn abuse his baby anymore. "Why didn't anybody mention that Lima has turned into some exotic tropical country while I was gone? Here, take this."

He tugged his red scarf from around his neck and tossed it back at Puck, who grabbed it with a grin before wrapping it around his own neck. Finn snorted with laughter as he caught sight of him in the rearview mirror.

"Looks good, man," he said, turning on the AC on full blast.

"Red's totally my color," Puck replied. "Right, Kurt? Goes with my skin or eyes or some shit like that."

"Absolutely," Kurt nodded, trying to school his amusement into a serious expression. "You look divine."

"See, Finny? Kurt thinks I'm pretty."

All three of them dissolved into fits of giggles.


	3. The Surprise Party

"You can at least act surprised, alright?" Finn said as they pulled into the driveway at home.

"Finn, honey," Kurt smiled. "Who aced his NYADA acting classes this semester, hm?"

"You did."

"I think I can put on a surprised façade."

Puck snickered from the backseat before pushing the door open and getting out, closely followed by Finn and Kurt. Together they managed to push, pull and drag Kurt’s many suitcases to the front door. Sharing one last knowing glance, Finn opened the front door.

"Hey, we're home!"

The piled into the hall and Kurt shrugged out of his jacket before stepping into the living room. He only caught a glimpse of the large _WELCOME HOME_ banner on the wall before the room exploded with one word.

"SURPRISE!"

They popped up from behind the furniture with more or less extravagant arm gestures; dad and Carol, Mike and Mercedes, Tina and Artie and… Blaine. Wonderful.

"You guys!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, feigning (as he had promised) surprise. "What is this?"

"Your surprise welcome home party!" Dad piped up, an arm around Carol's waist. 

"Surprise!" Carol grinned, before making her way from behind the couch towards him, arms reaching out for him and he went to meet her halfway.


	4. The shot glass

As far as surprise welcome home parties thrown by his father goes, this one really wasn't so bad. There were a lot of tight hugs and an even larger amount of sparkling cider that Kurt could at least pretend to get a little tipsy from. It dragged into the hot July night, until stars started to appear on the colorful sky as the sun set.

It was nice to be home: to feel the comforting presence of his dad, the familiarity of his house and friends (without all the endless drama that filled the school year at McKinley). Kurt felt a calm he had not experienced in a while. It was not the same sense of belonging he felt in New York. Not better nor worse, just… different. 

"Take this."

Kurt blinked as he was abruptly interrupted in his musing on the patio. Puck had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, handing him a shot glass which was filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Kurt frowned.

"Puck, what-"

"Vodka," Puck grinned. “Blaine's going to ambush you in about five seconds."

"He… what?" Kurt blurted out, incredibly confused, but Puck merely winked and mimicked taking a shot before he disappeared back into the house.

He had not even been gone for five seconds before Blaine took his place in the doorway. A sort of ridiculous smile appeared on his face when he caught sight of Kurt.

"Kurt! There you are," he said and stepped outside. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Alarm bells went off in Kurt’s head, his eyes flickering from the shot glass in his hand, the empty doorway and Blaine's hopeful eyes.

"Sure."


	5. The refusal

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt said carefully, his thumb nervously stroking the shot glass in his hand.

Why had Puck given him the shot? Did he know what Blaine wanted to talk about? He must have and in that case, it must be something bad because why else would Kurt need a vodka shot? He swallowed hard, wet his lips. Blaine's smile weakened, just a little bit, something achingly familiar fluttering across his face.

"I just… I think that we need to talk about what happened," Blaine said. "I don't think you realize just _how_ sorry I am, Kurt."

Oh boy. Not this again.

"Blaine-"

"No, Kurt, just hear me out, please? What I did was _inexcusable_ and _unforgiveable,"_ there was a lot of dramatic emphasizing going on. “And I understand that you needed time to figure things out, a little space, so I've kept my distance even though all I ever want is to be with you. You're my _soulmate…_ Kurt. I _know_ that we're meant to be."

Blaine reached into the back pocket of his jeans and Kurt could only stare in horror as he went down on one knee in front of him. 

"Blaine, what are you-"

There was a velvet box in Blaine's hand at it opened with a _pop._ Kurt's grip tightened around the vodka shot. He wasn't even sure that he was breathing, his heart beating hard in his chest as he laid his eyes on the ring.

"I know I hurt you, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"No."

He did not even think. The word slipped from his lips so quickly that he barely registered it himself until he saw Blaine’s huge smile slide off of his face. He covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

"What?" Blaine said weakly in disbelief.

"I said no," Kurt replied between his fingers before they slowly dropped down to cover the shot glass once more.

"What, why?"

Blaine looked so confused, so… shocked. Kurt realized that Blaine had counted on a yes, that he had not even entertained the idea of a negative response.

"Blaine, I… Some part of me will always love you. You're my first boyfriend, you'll always be with me in some way, but I just… I'm not _in_ love with you anymore."

"What… what does that even mean, Kurt?"

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry, Blaine, I just can't."

There were tears in Blaine's eyes when he closed the lid on the velvet box containing the engagement ring. Kurt had to swallow down hard on the thickness in his own throat as Blaine got to his feet and with one last, heartbreaking look left Kurt alone on the patio once more.

His eyes dropped to the shot glass in his hands and he only hesitated for a second before bringing it to his lips. The burn as the vodka went down his throat distracted him enough to get his tear ducts in check.

He would have to remember to thank Puck for the drink later.


	6. The morning after

Kurt woke up to the sound of a lawnmower. It filtered in through the open window in his bedroom, along with golden rays of sunlight and the smell of freshly cut grass. He stretched out his legs with a groan and rolled over on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. It had been too warm to wear his silk pajamas to bed and his nearly entirely naked body was uncovered. He must have kicked the sheets off some time during the night.

He spent a few quiet minutes there, just taking in the sounds of the summer morning, reveling in the soft breeze that made the curtains flutter.

Blaine had left once Kurt had returned from the patio last night. He had quickly been drawn into more hugs and friendly conversations and forced himself to let go of the shock and guilt that still lingered in his mind, that had his heart beating a bit too forcefully in his chest.

He had made the right decision, though. He couldn't marry Blaine. He just couldn't.

Kurt sighed, pushed the air out of his lungs and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. His limbs and head felt pleasantly heavy, like they do after having slept for too long. He got out of bed and found a clean t-shirt to wear while he went through his moisturizing routine, but before he sat down by the vanity, he threw a glance through the window.

Puck and Finn were taking turns mowing the backyard. Puck gave Finn a playful shove as he took his place by the lawnmower, pushing his sunglasses further up on his nose and rubbed a hand over his mohawk before he pushed the machine forwards. Sweat glistened on his bare back.

The best part of heat waves? The sudden rise of shirtless, ripped boys in Kurt's life.


	7. The art of tanning

Kurt brought his breakfast out onto the patio, squinting up at the sun through his sunglasses. He sighed when realizing that one more minute spent in the bright sunlight would make him red like a lobster. He put his sandwich, yoghurt and orange juice on the outdoor table as he went back inside for sunscreen and a parasol.

Finn and Puck were lounging in the sun chairs when he got back, the mower abandoned on the now neatly trimmed lawn. Puck's tanned chest was heaving and absolutely not distracting in the least. 

Kurt propped up the parasol and while open it covered most of the table and his chair in blissful shadow. Satisfied with his work, he sat down and popped open the sunscreen. He could feel eyes on him as he applied the lotion to his exposed chins, knees and the lower parts of his thigh which his grey shorts did not cover. He raised his eyebrows in question once he met Puck's skeptical gaze.

"What?"

"Dude, you're under a parasol. Literally no sun is touching you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and squirted out another blob into his hand.

"Oh, Puck," he sighed. "Some of us have not been blessed with a skin tone that naturally embraces a tan in an attractive way. You don't have a clue of what even a little indirect sunlight does to this otherwise flawless complexion."

Puck smiled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"… did you just sort of call me hot?"

"There may have been a compliment in there somewhere," Kurt admitted with a secretive smile of his own. "Hey Finn, could you-"

Finn's cellphone vibrated in his hand, the first notes of _Don't Stop Believin'_ started playing. Finn was out of his seat in a heartbeat.

"Oh, sorry, got to get that!"

Puck snorted as Finn hurried into the house, phone already pressed to his ear. Kurt stared after him with a frown, eventually turning to Puck with another questioning eyebrow raise.

"Rachel," Puck answered with an eye roll.

"Why am I not surprised… You think he'll be long?"

Puck just looked at him.

"Right. You're right. It's Rachel."

Puck chuckled.

"Do you think you can help me put sunscreen on my back?" Kurt asked.

"… you're wearing a shirt."

"Yes, I'm aware, thank you for pointing out the obvious. Just do as I say, okay?"

"Bossy," Puck commented, but there was amusement audible in his voice. "Come here then."

Kurt got out of his seat and handed over the sunscreen to Puck’s outstretched hand before straddling Puck's sun chair. He tugged his shirt over his head as Puck scooted forwards.

"Oh fuck, are you trying to blind me?" Puck exclaimed teasingly when the sun hit Kurt's pale skin.

"Oh, shut up!"


	8. The conversation

The lotion was cold against Kurt's skin, but got warm quickly in Puck's large, surprisingly gentle hands. He used a lot of it and then dragged it around with his fingertips.

"… are you drawing a smiley face on my back?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Mmmaybe," Puck replied and Kurt could hear the grin in his voice.

"You're hopeless."

"But pretty damn charming anyway. And hot. Don't forget hot."

"And humble."

"Yup, that's me. Charming, hot and humble."

Kurt couldn't help laughing and Puck laid his palms flat across Kurt's shaking shoulders, working the sunscreen into his skin with circular movements.

"Blaine stormed off pretty quick last night," Puck commented after a while, working his way down Kurt's spine.

"Yes," Kurt agreed with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for the shot, by the way. I needed it."

"Was it that bad?" Puck chuckled.

"He proposed."

Puck's hands stilled momentarily, his thumbs digging into Kurt’s back.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Huh," Puck replied and started rubbing Kurt's back again. "So, I guess he wasn't happy with your answer? Or was it a storm off of joy?"

Kurt let his eyes fall shut and his head dip forwards as Puck's thumb slowly circled a tight knot below his shoulder blade.

"Not exactly. It was a pretty upset storm off. I'm not sure what he was expecting… Or well, I know he expected me to say yes, but… really? I mean, I'm just 19 and he's just out of high school and I… How am I supposed to marry someone who cheated on me because we spent a little time apart?"

"Not really a relationship guru you're talking to, remember?" Puck replied after a breath.

"Oh, right, sorry, I didn't mean to just unload-“

"Hey, I don't mind," Puck interrupted. "Just saying that I don't really have any good advice, that's all."

"Oh… thank you."

"Yeah… There, all done."

Puck gave his back a gentle slap and Kurt blinked, turned his head to catch Puck's smile before rising from the sun chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man."

Kurt shrugged his shirt back on and went over to his chair beneath the parasol.

"By the way," Puck piped up from the sun chair which he once again leaned back on. "Blaine's a dick. And not even a hot one."

Kurt sprayed orange juice all over the table and Puck laughed until he cried.


	9. The good old-fashioned lover boy

It was two weeks into July when Rachel, newly arrived from NYC, suggested a picnic. Mike, Mercedes, Tina shared a car while Finn, Rachel and Puck jumped into Kurt's Navigator. They drove around for almost an hour before Rachel found a suitable picnic location. That was why they did not settle on their plaid blankets until almost six o'clock, the heat of the day fading slowly.

Most of them had invested in something edible and sodas, while Puck brought beer and his guitar. Needless to say, a few hours later they were all pleasantly buzzed and singing. That's what happens when you combine an old Glee Club with alcohol, the result was inevitable.

"You guuuys, I _missed_ this!" Rachel exclaimed, her head heavy on Finn's shoulder and her hand holding onto Tina's. "We still sound so good!"

"We should try to get together more often," Mercedes agreed, swaying back and forth where she sat while Puck still strummed absently on his guitar.

"Is that…?" Mike questioned, locking eyes with Puck.

"Queen," Puck admitted with a grin. "Can't have us all together without some of the classics, right?"

"But we never did this one… right?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"No, we definitely didn't," Rachel interjected firmly.

"I know," Puck said. "I always figured Kurt should've sung this, but never really figured out when to suggest it," he shrugged.

"Me?" Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. In those big black bitch boots of yours. Would've been a hit."

Rachel's eyes were wide with excitement.

"You're _right!_ Kurt, you must do it, right now!"

"What, no, I-"

"Come on, Kurt!"

"Yeah, please Kurt!"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!"

It was the chanting that finally convinced him and he got to his feet with a dramatic flair.

"Fine. If you insist. Puckerman, hit it."

"Sure thing, boss."

Kurt cleared his throat and Rachel clapped enthusiastically.

_"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things, we can do the tango just for two…"_

Kurt had his hand over Puck's heart as he sang _ooh let me feel your heartbeat_ and he could nearly feel Puck's smile against his cheek, could actually feel his breath as he sang _grow faster, faster_ in reply.


	10. The suggestion

"So, I've been thinking," Puck said a week or so after the picnic.

They were walking through the park, eating ice-cream. Finn and Rachel were fifty feet ahead, still pretending not to be in a relationship and Kurt and Puck had fallen back on their own accord, too sickened by the non-subtle flirting and wide, adoring eyes.

"A dangerous pastime," Kurt replied and tilted his head to the side to catch the droplets of raspberry sherbet that ran down the back of his hand.

"True. Wanna hear what I've been thinking?" Puck asked, chocolate ice-cream staining the corners of his mouth.

"Sure."

"We should totally make out."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was not what he had expected to hear. Usually when Puck vented his thoughts they involved Super Mario, pizza or action movies. Or all three at once.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged. "Figure it could be pretty hot."

"How… how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, obviously all of _this-"_ he began, gesturing down his body. “-is way too much to handle for the ladies and I figure your expectations are like _this_ low after dating Hobbit McTinydick, so you might even settle for getting your sex on with me. Besides, I'm hot, you're hot. It would be hot."

Kurt looked at him with thoughtfully narrowed eyes for a few, silent seconds before he shrugged too.

"You're right. We should make out."

"Cool. I'll work it into my schedule."

Kurt snorted, grabbed the front of Puck's t-shirt and dragged him behind the nearest tree.


	11. The make-out

Puck tasted like chocolate ice-cream. Kurt dropped the remainder of his own ice-cream to the ground as he leaned back against the tree trunk and gave Puck's shirt a firm tug towards him. Puck nearly stumbled into him and released a surprised laughter, hot puffs of breath against Kurt's lips and his shoulders shaking with it when Kurt wrapped his arms around them.

Puck's smile was warm and a little bit ridiculous, almost shy at the edges and it made Kurt stupidly happy when their eyes met and the smile widened. It was impossible to resist kissing him. Puck placed his hands on Kurt’s hips as he kissed back, playfully nipping at Kurt's lower lip while his thumbs slipped beneath Kurt's shirt to draw circles on his hipbones.

Kurt's heart was racing with excitement, his skin tingling pleasantly where Puck touched him. It had been a while since he had been touched, been kissed and he had nearly forgotten how good it felt, how exhilarating it was to feel the touch of someone new.

His fingers dragged through Puck's mohawk when he pushed his tongue past Puck's parted lips. Puck replied by pressing in close, his hands following the hem of Kurt's shorts to the small of his back and Kurt's hips snapped forwards nearly automatically. Puck groaned, making the hairs on Kurt's arms stand on edge and a hot flare of arousal rush through his body. He spared no time for thinking before pressing their groins together.

Puck's reaction was instantaneous. His hands dropped from the small of Kurt's back to grab a tight hold of his ass and Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth. They thrust against each other, slow and deliberate at first, but becoming more desperate and careless by the second. At one point Puck pulled his hand down Kurt's thigh, locked it behind his knee and brought it up around his hip and if the friction had been wonderful before, it was nothing compared to the distinct feel of Puck's hard cock rubbing up against Kurt’s.

Kurt came first by mere seconds, cursing like a sailor in a breathy tone that nearly drowned out Puck's cute, little oh. He felt boneless and weak against the tree trunk, chest heaving and colors dancing behind his closed eyelids.

Puck's soothing kisses brought him down from his high; soft lips brushing over his exposed collar bone and throat, right behind his ear and his temple.

"Well," he said once he had managed to catch his breath. "That escalated quickly."

They stood there, leaning against each other, giggling helplessly for probably more than five minutes before they were able to calm themselves enough to go find their friends.


	12. The smiley faces

Kurt felt a little silly as he stood guard just inside the door to his room, listening to the silent hallway outside. Puck had been playing video games with Finn for the last two hours, but he could no longer hear the joyous cries of victory or the violent promises of revenge and he hoped that meant that Puck was on his way home. 

And that meant that Puck had to walk past Kurt's door. 

And that meant that Kurt could pull the door open just in time, grab him, drag him into the room and then have his wicked ways with him.

Or something.

He still felt a little silly.

Finally, finally he heard them say goodbye, Finn's door closing, footsteps coming down the hallway… Kurt pulled the door open quickly and made a little squeak of surprise when Puck nearly fell over him, Puck's hand already on the door handle.

"Hey," Kurt said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Hey," Puck replied, looking a little sheepish. "I was just gonna, uh, say hi and… yeah."

"Yeah, me too, I was just…" He cut himself short, shook his head and met Puck's eyes again. "Stay?"

Puck grinned.

"Yeah, okay."

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt as happy as he did later that night, when the lights were out and the sounds of the hot summer night mixed with Puck's calm breaths as his fingertips drew smiley faces across Kurt's naked abdomen.


	13. The cheesecake

"You're leaving soon," Puck said an evening in August in bed while Kurt's plate of cheesecake balanced on Puck's stomach and Kurt sat between Puck's legs.

"Yeah," Kurt replied around a mouthful of cake.

"… I'll miss you," Puck murmured, so low that Kurt barely heard what he said.

Kurt put the empty plate and his fork to the side, crawling up Puck's body and laid down upon him. Puck would not look him in the eye, not even when he stroked his cheek softly.

"You could come with me…?" Kurt suggested quietly and that sure got Puck's attention. "The loft is big and I'm sure Rachel and Santana wouldn't mind…"

"You… you want me to move in with you?" Puck asked, eyes wide and Kurt had not even thought about it like that, he had just wanted Puck with him and knew that there was no way that he could possible afford a NYC apartment on his own, but once the thought was placed in his mind, it grew more appealing by the second.

"Yeah… Yes. Or, I mean, if you'd rather get a place of your own, that's fine, but I just… I want you to come with me.”

"Really?"

"Whose abs am I going to eat cheesecake off of if you're not there?"

Puck smiled then, wide and ridiculous. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, rolled them over… and they both toppled off the bed.


	14. The beginning

"Kurt," Rachel said one morning during breakfast.

Kurt was busy looking over the drafts for next week's Vogue.com photoshoot and barely acknowledged her presence. She sounded annoyed anyway.

"Mm?" he hummed noncommittally. 

"Kurt, your boyfriend's bare ass is on one of your vintage flea market chairs."

"Mm?" Kurt looked up with a blank expression on his face, taking in Rachel's pointed look and the very naked Puck eating cereals on the chair next to him. "Oh. That's alright, I licked his bare ass clean before breakfast."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, her cheeks burning a bright red and Puck choked on his cereals. She rose from her seat and fixed Puck with a stern glare.

"You're a horrible, _horrible_ influence on him!"

With those words she flounced off and Puck managed to swallow his food. However, one small, amused glance from Kurt set him off laughing.

"Fuck, I love you," he grinned and Kurt leaned across the table to kiss him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
